Serangkaian Modus Untuk Halilintar
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Semua orang tidak akan kalah. ketika mereka berlomba untuk memodusi si cowo pedes manis Halilintar. HaremHalilintar. Warning : Humor garing


**BoBoiBoy milik Monsta**

 **Warning : BL(of course), AllxHalilintar, Typo(s), Gaje, berbelit-belit, OOC, no-beta, dll.**

 **By : Arina Ash**

 **Saya menolak menyesali keberadaan fic ini.**

OooOooO

 **Taufan.**

 **Memodusi kakaknya sedikit boleh lah.**

.

.

.

Halilintar itu manis dengan caranya. Dan itu tidak bisa di sangkal lagi. Dia yang dingin, pemarah, kasar, dan yah bilang aja jutek. Tapi Halilintar itu manis. Titik. Taufan akan sangat setuju bila ada yang bilang begitu. Bilang aja Taufan maso. Tapi ah bodo amat, asal dengan begitu Taufan bisa modusin kakaknya setiap saat sih itu semua nggak masalah. Karena pokoknya Taufan suka Halilintar. Meski begitu, namanya juga Halilintar. Mana doyan dia bocah kayak Taufan. Kok doyan, peka aja enggak

Di sekian hari dimana Taufan masih berniat ngejain uhukpdktuhuk kakaknya, dia melihat kakaknya memakan coklat di depan televisi. Yang kemudian membuat sebuah ide nista muncul di otaknya. Dia menyeringai senang. Aduh kakaknya ini meski pedes gitu suka amat sama yang manis-manis. Dengan mantap Taufan menghampiri Halilintar dan duduk di sebelahnya dan mencomot coklat tanpa Izin.

"Taufan," Halilintar menggeram kesal. Menatap tajam pada pencuri coklat yang bahkan bersikap tidak peduli. Terlalu asik pada coklat curiannya sepertinya.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam Taufan berkatta, "Hei ... kak." Taufan menatap Halilintar dengan seringai jahil yang ketara. "Coklatnya enak."

Halilintar mendengus, ini bocah ya jelas enak makanya Halilintar mau makan itu coklat. "Jelaslah, makanya jangan asal ambil bego!"

"Duh galak banget deh," katanya sok takut. Padahal dalam hati seneng-seneng aja di bentak. Dasar maso. Ehm lupakan itu dan saatnya menjalankan rencana. "Kak Hali tahu nggak? Cara makan coklat yang bikin rasa coklat itu jadi sepuluh kali lebih nikmat?"

Halilintar menjawab acuh, "Dikasih susu?" Dia masih asik menatap televisi yang menayangkan telenovela err ... maaf kejuaraan karate nasional.

"Salah."

Taufan menyeringai jahil. Sambil diam-diam menyomot lagi coklat milik kakaknya.

Halilintar mendengus, dan lagi-lagi dengan tampang tak peduli dia menjawab, "Enggak tahu."

"Kukasih tahu ya?" Halilintar manggut. Tapi jujur saja Halilintar penasaran, namun sumpah dia nggak tahu maksud Taufan apa. "Begini nih."

Dengan mulut penuh coklat Taufan meraih dagu Halilintar, namun belum juga terealisasikan sebuah jitakan penuh sayang menyapa kepalanya sementara pelaku penjitakan udah kabur entah kemana sambil marah-marah tentu saja.

Mengabaikan sakitnya Taufan tertawa lepas. Modusin kakaknya sedikit boleh lah?

.

.

.

 **Gempa**

 **Menjadi Istri yang Baik**

.

.

.

Setelah sebagian besar hari minggunya dia gunakan untuk memperjuangkan sesuatu di dapur, Gempa menatap bangga pada semua hidangan yang dimasaknya. Sayur beres. Lauk beres. Semua beres. Tinggal target yang bentar lagi pulang dari memperjuangkan nama baik sekolah, cieh. Menanggalkan celemek yang menutupi bajunya. Dia menyiapkan secangkir kopi pekat kesukaan kakaknya. Meski sedikit boros. Ah sesekali nggak papa lah.

Suara ketuk kaki dari arah pintu depan membuat Gempa semakin bertambah semangat. Orang yang di tunggu-tunggu sudah pulang. Dengan suka cita dia menyambut Halilintar yang muncul ke dapur. Kebiasaan kakaknya nih pulang sekolah selalu cari air dulu.

"Sudah pulang kak?" Gempa menyapa lembut. Menyodorkan segelas air putih yang di cari kakaknya. "Mandi dulu trus makan gih!"

Halilintar mengangguk. Meminum segelas air yang di sodorkan Gempa hingga hidungnya tergelitik bau masakan yang masih mengepulkan panas. Kemudian menatap piring-piring di atas meja yang penuh makanan menggugah selera. "Semua ini masakanmu Gempa?" tanyanya berbasa-basi. Halilintar tahu benar Gempa memang pintar memasak.

Gempa mengangguk. Semangat. Aduh siapa sih yang nggak semangat kalau pujaan hati menatap penuh minat pada masakan yang sejak tadi diperjuangkannya. "Iya. Aku mau jadi istri yang baik,jadi belajar masak."

Sang kakak mengerutkan kening heran. "Bukannya suami." Ini adiknya kenapa sih?

"Istri." Gempa menjawab kalem. "Nah kak gimana aku udah kayak istri yang baik kan?"

Dengan jurus tatapan lembut mematikan, Halilintar hanya bisa berdeham dan mengusap kepala Gempa. "Iya deh kamu istri yang baik," katanya mengalah. Namun dia tersenyum lembut pada Gempa yang tumben bersikap manja padanya. Ah tidak apa-apa namanya juga adik.

Namun Halilintar tidak tahu. Senyum kemenangan yang diam-diam di sunggingkan Gempa pada Taufan yang dari tadi ngintip sambil gigitin kausnya.

untuk kemenangan Gempa.

.

.

 **.**

 **Api**

 **Kalo nonton film horor sama Halilintar begini sih, Api betah aja.**

.

.

.

Mbak Kunti tertawa melengking. Sementara penonton meringkuk nutupin kuping. Sumpah itu suara terserem yang pernah Api denger. Dan nggak mau-mau lagi dia nonton film horor. Api benci film horor. Titik.

Siapa sih yang betah nonton film yang berisi penuh wajah seram begitu. Enggak mau. Api nggak mau lagi. Tapi ... Tapi ...

"Takut?"

Kalo yang disebelahkan orang ini sih, "Ya." Api mana bisa nolak. Mana suaranya dalam, rendah, nan menggoda gitu. Siapa yang nggak adem hatinya coba?

Apalagi kakaknya merangkulnya dan menutup matanya. "Mau dimatiin?"

Api menggeleng. Nanggung masak dia harus berhenti kalo posisinya begini. Mana mau dia buang-buang kesempatan sebaggus sambil masih ketakutan Api merangkul Halilintar yang kayaknya enjoy-enjoy aja nonton Film horor dengan lampu yang di matiin.

Api nyengir. Dalam hati berharap, udah nggak usap ending aja itu film. Soalnya kalo nonton film sama Halilintar begini sih, Api betah aja.

.

.

 **.**

 **Air**

 **Ngajakin kakak 'tidur' itu salah ya?**

.

.

.

Air itu pemalas tingkat akut. Dimana-mana bawaannya mau tidur aja. Entah kenapa rasanya tidur itu adalah yang paling enak. Tapi nggak tahu kenapa dia nggak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini? Jadi ketika dia melihat kakak pertamanya berjalan di depan kamarnya sambil bawa handuk habis mandi, Air tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Kak tidur sama Air ya?"

Halilintar terkejut, tumben ni anak ngajakin tidur bareng. "Bentar mau naruh handuk."

"Taruh di kamarku aja. Ntar juga butuh lagi." Air menarik tangan Halilintar masuk dengan tidak sabaran. Membuat Halilintar tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Ya sudahlah benar kata Air ntar juga butuh lagi buat mandi besok pagi.

Udah lama Halilintar nggak tidur sama adik-adiknya. Mungkin sedikit nostalgia akan mempererat tali persaudaraan mereka. Apalagi mereka sibuk dengan tugas sekolah masing-masing, jadi ah tidak apalah. Tapi Halilintar heran, sejak kapan tidur bareng punya makna membuka baju?

"Hoi Air, kenapa pakek buja baju segala?"

"Lah kalo mau tidur bareng kan lebih enak telanjang biar puas," jawab Air dengan wajah polos.

Yang malah mendapat sebuah jitakan penuh cinta dari sang kakak pertama yang menghilang setelah debam pintu yang keras.

Eh ... ngajak kakak tidur bareng itu salah ya?

.

.

.

 **Ochobot**

 **Menjadi guru les Halilintar nggak buruk juga.**

.

.

.

Halilintar menatap nanar nilai Biologinya yang anjlok. Dia percaya diri dengan hitung menghitung. Tapi kalau soal mengingat materi sepanjang kereta yang ada dipelajaran Biologi. Aduh Halilintar nggak sanggup deh. Mana ada remidi lagi. Mati dia. Gimana caranya tuntas coba?

Sampai kemudian seseorang yang lewat seolah menjadi malaikat. Ochobot kan Jenius.

Dengan modal tampang melas, Halilintar mendekat. Meminta Ochobot menjadi guru les dadakan. Padahal Halilintar tahu orang ini susah kalo minta di ajarin. "Ocho minta di ajarin Biologi dong."

"Kenapa Biologimu Hali?"

"Jelek,"jawabnya singkat.

Ochobot sebenarnya ingin segera pulang. Tapi sedikit aja nggak papalah. "Ya udah, yuk."

"Thanks," Halilintar tersenyum tipis. Tidak sadar dengan senyum itu seseorang terserang hatinya. Dan dengan segera mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Ochobot. "Yang ini," katanya.

Ochobot tersenyum. Mengajari Halilintar maksud dari materi genetika dengan cakap. Menikmati bagaimana Halilintar manggut-manggut polos. "Kalo yang ini?" Ochobot mengganti posisi. Berdiri dibelakang Halilintar yang sibuk menjawab pertanyaan. "Ah Salah nih," mencondongkan badannya seolah sedang memeluk Halilintar. Menikmati bau Halilintar yang maskulin. Duh Ochobot salah fokus.

Setelah semua soal terjawab Halilintar pamit undur. Sekaligus meminta maaf karena membuat Ochobot pulang terlambat.

Tapi yah ... Menjadi guru les Halilintar nggak buruk juga.

.

.

.

 **Fang**

 **Fang bersumpah dia tidak menstalker rivalnya.**

.

.

.

Dia hanya Rival. Hanya Rival. Catat.

Halilintar hanya Rival, jadi nggak salah dong Fang memata-matai Rivalnya untuk mencari kelemahannya. Cuman ya itu, Fang tidak ingat sejak kapan Hpnya jadi penuh foto sang Rival yang dia ambil diam-diam? Dan dia tidak ingat pula sejak kapan seluruh kamarnya penuh dnegan foto Halilintar yang dia ambil secara tidak sadar. Nggak nggak. Dia nggak men-stalk pujaa—ehem rivalnya kok. Suer.

Fang senyum-senyum sendiri di balik pagar yang menjadi spot mematai-matai rivalnya. Halilintar sedang membasuhi kepalanya dengan air minum. Aaah ... rambutnya yang basah. Tetes air yang menetes ke tulang selangkanya. Terus turun di dada bidangnya yang tercetak karena kausnya yang basah. Ah bukankah ini harus di abadikan. Tapi masalahnya Fang lupa sudah berapa banyak foto yang dia ambil semenjak Halilintar mempertahankan pose itu.

Terlalu senang dengan aktivitasnya melihat hasil jepretannya sampai tak sadar obyek fotonya tengah menonton dari belakang entah sejak kapan.

"Fang?" Suaranya berat, penuh penekanan dan amarah. Mati lu Fang.

Tubuh Fang membeku, menatap patah-patah Halilintar yang sedang mengeluarkan aura gimana gitu dan menggertakkan tangannya. "H-Halilintar, ini aku menga- oi."

Tidak ada alasan. Dengan tanpa berperi keHPan, Halilintar merebut HP Fang dan menghancurkannya. Melemparkan lagi bangkai HP Fang pada pemiliknya kemudian berlalu dengan wajah kesal.

Fang hanya bisa melongo, Hpnya rusak. Tapi nggak papa deh, kartu memorinya masih aman. Tinggal beli HP baru dan mulai lagi. Ah kalau yang ini Fang memang Stalker mengerikan.

.

.

.

 **Kaizo**

 **Gerakan mematikan Kaizo.**

.

.

.

Halilintar merasa hari ini dia mendapat rahmat dari Dewi Fortuna. Siapa yang nggak bakal mikir gitu kalo lihat idola lagi berdiri di halaman sekolahmu sedang bersandar pada dinding sekolah dnegan pose keren? Ya jelas Halilintar yang dinginpun akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Sambil berdeham dia mendekati orang itu, "Kaizo bukan?"

Orang itu terkejut. Kemudian menatap Halilintar dari atas ke bawah. Ah ... Kaizo merasa familiar dengan orang ini. "Siapa ya?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Halilintar. BoBoiBoy Halilintar, aku menonton pertandinganmu tempo hari."

"Ah Halilintar," Kaizo ingat. Orang ini dan HP adiknya. "Ada yang perlu di bantu dik?" tanyanya. Dengan senyum ramah yang biasa. Kalau dilihat-lihat Fang benar, orang ini manis juga.

Halilintar gelagapan, "Itu, aku sebenarnya ini menyapa saja. Tapi," Dia menatap ke arah lain. Malu-malu. "Aku ingin diajari satu gerakan saja. Apa kau keberatan?"

Kaizo tertawa. Anak ini jadi semakin manis ketika malu-malu begini. "Tentu saja," katanya.

"Kalau begitu kami ada ba-,"

"Ah tidak perlu," Kaizo buru-buru memotong. "Kita melakukannya disini saja. Lagi pula disini lebih mudah."

"Baiklah."

Halilintar mengabil kuda-kuda. Namun dia merasa bingung dengan Kaizo yang hanya meninggalkan tempat bersandarnya dan berjalan santai pada Halilintar. Si pemuda hitam merah berinisiatif menyerang. Memukul Kaizo dengan tangan kanannya. Namun dengan mudah Kaizo menarik tangan itu, memutar Halilintar hingga sekarang dia berada di depan dinding, mendorong dan memojokkannya dengan tangan yang lain sementara tangan Halilintar masih di pegang erat.

Kaizo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Halilintar yang mengerjap bingung, "Ini gerakan untuk membuat target tidak bisa kabur," katanya dekat sekali dengan telinga Halilintar yang sekarang bersemburat merah. "Namanya Kabe-don."

Dan keesokan harinya setelah Kaizo melancarkan gerakan mematikan, berita menyebar dengan cepat. Seorang kakak kritis di aniaya adiknya.

.

.

.

 **Gopal**

 **Demi Halilintar dietpun Gopal jalani deh**

.

.

.

"Nggak kebanyakan makan, Gopal?"

Gopal—yang di depannya penuh dengan bungkus makanan yang telah tandas isinya—menatap Yaya yang baru datang ke kantin setelah rapat panjang bersama anggota OSISnya. "Enggak," katanya mantap.

Yaya menggelengkan kepala. "Kamu bisa sakit loh," katanya mewanti-wanti.

Memang benar Gopal terlalu banyal makan. Bahkan teman-temannya menjadi khawatir. Kalau orang ini obesitas gimana? Kalo kena serang jantung gimana? Tapi loh kok udah mampir ke serangan jantung aja? Ah lupakan.

"Nggak bakal, aku kuat." Dia nyengir lebar. Masih mengunyah roti manis yang dia dapat dari kantin.

Yaya masih belum menyerah. Dia harus menyadarkan temannya. "Nanti nggak ada cewe yang mau sama kamu loh."

Gopal mengangkat bahunya, "Bodo amat deh."

Si gadis berkerudung menghela nafas, kalau begini sih berat rasanya. Kemudian tanpa sengaja Yaya melihat Halilintar yang sedang berlatih di lapangan dekat kantin. "Nanti kamu dihajar Halilintar loh kalo kegemukan."

Mata Gopal terbelalak lebar. Dia menatap kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Halilintar. "Mana Halilintar?"

"Dia latihan tapi dia bisa marah loh."

"Oke oke," katanya. Menatap penuh harap pada Yaya yang tersenyum senang. "Ajari aku bagaimana caranya diet."

Yaya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Demi Halilintar dietpun Gopal jalani. Meski dalam arti yang berbeda dengan pikiran Yaya sih.

.

.

.

 **Adu Du**

 **Adu Du cari mati.**

.

.

.

Cinta pandangan pertama. Rasanya kayak sinetron picisan ya? Tapi memang itu yang di rasakan Adu Du saat pertama kali menatap pemuda bertampang ketus lawannya saat olimpiade matematika tempo hari. Dia itu jutek, tapi manis.

Jadi berbekal informasi bajakan, Adu Du mendatangi sekolah pemuda itu. Aduh nama aja pelum tahu, tapi Adu Du datang dengan serangkai bunga mawar, dan puisi penuh cinta. Dia akan menembak pujaan hatinya. Yakin deh.

Selama hampir seharian menunggu, akhirnya Adu Du melihat sang pujaan hati berjalan bersama empat orang lain yang hampir sama. Tapi muka itu, ekspresi itu, Cuma pujaan hatinya seorang yang punya. Tapi masalahnya siapa orang yang dari tadi bawa HP dan mengendap-ngendap? Oke lupakan.

Dengan senyum secerah matahari, Adu Du menghampiri sang pujaan, "Oh pujaan hatiku."

Orang yang di maksud menyerngit heran. Orang ini sepertinya familiar, rambut hijau aneh dan senyum aneh. Oh iya Adu Du. Lawan olimpiadenya dulu. "Kenapa kau disini, Adu Du?" tanyanya ketus. "Dan siapa tuh pujaan hati?"

Adu Du tersenyum cerah, tidak menyadari lima orang di sekitar mereka seolah ingin nyincang Adu Du dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. "Ah Kau bahkan mengingat namaku oh pujaan hati."

Halilintar makin heran. Ini orang mabuk atau salah minum obat sih? Ngelantur begini. 'Apa jangan-jangan dia mau ngegaet salah satu adik nya?' pikirnya panik. Padahal Adu Du jelas-jelas bilang 'kau'.

"Adu Du kau ngelindur?!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bidadariku," Dia mengangsurkan bunga mawar pada Halilintar yang tengah bengong. Gagal paham.

Namun sebelum Halilintar menerimanya, Taufan dengan cekatan ambil tindakan. "Halilintar pulang sama Gempa ya. Kami ada urusan sebentar."

Halilintar hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Adu Du yang pergi dengan ketiga adiknya. Sementara Gempa menarik tangan Halilintar, dan tersenyum lembut, "Ayo kak pulang."

Halilintar tidak tahu ulah tiga adiknya yang membuat anak orang pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka. Ini Adu Du cari mati sih.

.

.

.

 **Probe**

 **Meski menjadi Rival diam-diam bosnya. Probe tidak akan menyerah.**

.

.

Probe menatap penuh minat pada puluhan foto yang dia dapat dengan membeli di salah satu sumber terpercaya. Dengan pose yang berbeda-beda namun sama-sama dalam keadaan tak sadar kamera. Orang ini memang manis mau diapain juga. Mau lagi banting orang, nonjok, marah, apalagi memerah. Aduuh Probe meleleh deh.

Halilintar namanya. Nama yang lucu deh kayak orangnya. Tapi ya tetep aja nyeremin kayak personifikasinya. Halilintar. Hu hu Probe dengan senang hati merapal namanya sebagai pengantar bunga tidur.

Dia menatap satu lagi foto. Satu lagi. Satu lagi. Sampai tidak merasa seseorang dengan rambut hijau mengambil fotonya, "P-Pujaan hati."

Probe menoleh patah-patah, pada bosnya yang membawa cangkir kesayangannya. "B-Bos."

"Dari mana kau dapat foto ini hah?!" Dan Probe mendapat lemparan penuh sayang cangkir milik bosnya.

Dengan kepala benjol Probe mencoba mengelak, "Dapat untuk bos." Kemudian mengelus dadanya ketika melihat Adu Du pergi dengan bahagia.

Untuk dia nyimpen salinannya. Meski menjadi Rival diam-diam bosnya. Probe tidak akan menyerah.

.

.

.

 **Ejo Jo**

 **Pemalak yang terpalak**

.

.

.

Ejo Jo itu preman. Udah terima aja. Takut aja. Udah dari kecil jadi berandal sekolah. Kayak panggil nama Ejo Jo dan semua akan ketakutan. Seperti itulah pokoknya. Jadi berbekal latar belakang itu ketika isi dompetnya menipis Ejo Jo berniat untuk memalak.

Tapi satu jam menunggu tidak ada yang lewat. Dua jam. Tiga jam. Sampai perut bunyi nggak ada yang dateng. Hingga seseorang beraksen hitam dan merah melewati teritorinya. Ejo Jo tersenyum senang. Kemudian mencegat si pemuda dan meminta uang. "Serahkan semua uangmu!" katanya. Mengikuti dialog dari sinetron yang ibunya tonton.

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik topi rendahnya. "Hah?!" Dan kemudian dengan ketus menjawab.

Membuat Ejo Jo membeku. Terpesona. Mata merah yang dingin itu menjerat hatinya. Kokoronya tertawan. Kemudian dia berdeham, "Aku ganti, serahkan hatimu padaku."

Boro-boro dapet jawaban, dia tahu-tahu sudah terbanting ke tanah dengan elitnya. Membuat tulangnya nyaris patah semua. Sementara si pelaku berjalan santai meninggalkannya.

Dengan kesadarannya yang tersisa Ejo Jo berkata, "Mau malak malah kepalak."

END dengan Gajenya.

Saya kembali xD #DihajarRameRame

Dari semua ini modusan siapa yang kalian suka #NggakAda.

Yah saya nggak bisa bikin humor, drabble, jadi maaf kalau hasilnya begini. Ini saja saya sudah hadus ini kutulis apaan. Dan akhirnya menyerah. Ah biarlah.

Wkwk

Sekian.

Mind to Review?


End file.
